runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of the Titans
|items = * Rope * 100,000 coins * 3 steel bars * Armour * Weapon * 100 fire runes * 100 law runes * 100 nature runes * 100 death runes * 100 blood runes * Hatchet * Knife * Hammer * Pickaxe (Rune or higher) |kills = * Must be able to defeat three very high level monsters ranging from levels 364-510 }} Titan of the Sea - Taverley Make your way to the North-East of Taverley and speak to the Wise Old Man. He will say that a disturbance has caused Taverley to split open. Now, go over and inspect the rip in the ground just north of the Wise Old Man. When you inspect the rip you will gain a smelted rock. Bring the smelted rock back to the Wise Old Man, he will identify it as a Rune that belonged to the mighty Titan: Poseon. Terrified, the Wise Old Man will then tell the tales of the Titans. After the cutscene, he will ask if you're ready to go with him into the Temple of Water. When you're ready, click the option "Yes". You will arrive in a new place known as the Phalanx. Go south-east and speak to the Wise Old Man by the gate. He will say that the guards will not let in newcomers. Now, go up to the gate and press talk to the wall. A guard will appear and say that you'll need to make a payment in order to access the city. Give him 100,000 coins and he will let you in. Go to the Palace which is located in the center of the city and speak with General Avril, he is quite welcoming as he once fought battles with the Wise Old Man. He will then inform you about the Water Titan that lies deep within the Temple of Water. He will then say that the titan has awoken and will only sleep if the Orb of Solace is placed back in the temple. Agree to get the Orb back. Avril will then say that the orb was destroyed by some travelers that forced their way into the temple, the only options now is for someone to defeat the Titan, otherwise it will escape and destroy Phalanx and then Taverley (Taverley was one of the major birth places of the Titan of Water). Avril will advice you to speak with the oracle on ice mountain, he will then give you a Phalanx Pendant. Teleport back to Gielinor and head to Ice Mountain. The Oracle will tell you about the old tale where the wizard defeated the Titan and put it to sleep using a special orb. She will then tell you that the only way of killing such a Titan would be to craft a weapon made out of pure Sacred Rock. Sacred Rock is located in the rip inside Taverley, you will need to go there now and use a rope into the crevice. You will now be in a room filled with different rocks, go over to the east side and mine the Sacred Rock (requires 73 Mining and 70 Runecrafting). Now bring the Rock back to the Oracle and she will make the weapon needed to kill the Titan. To do this, she will need 100 Fire runes, 100 Law runes, 100 Nature runes, 100 Death runes and 100 Blood runes. Once the Staff is made, you will need to use the Phalanx Pendant to teleport back to Phalanx. Now, head back to the palace and speak to Avril. A cutscene will occur of you handing the Staff to Avril. He will inspect it and hand it back. "Perfect" he says, "This should do nicely." now you will need to confront the Titan which is located in the Temple of Water. Go out the gates and head South-West of the city. You will now come to a huge temple. Go inside the temple. Ignore the Minor Titans inside the dungeon and head north. You should then come to a huge room with a massive Titan. A cutscene will occur of the Titan breaking out of a boulder. You will now have to fight it, the Titan is level 364 and hits very hard with melee and water attacks so you will have to mage it with the protect from magic prayer on. To be continued Rewards * Experience lamp providing on any skill level over 70 * Avril's whip * Ring of the Titans * * Phalanx Pendant * Access to the Titan's Gorge * Ability to wear and smith Titanite armor, weapons and special equipment.